Love Letters
by la periodista
Summary: Link is called to war, but makes a point of writing his friend, Princess Zelda, regularly. This is the story of their changing relationship, told through their eyes and in their writings. Chapter seven up!
1. And So It Begins

**Hello, all! Welcome to my newest story! This story will be in first-person, split between Zelda and Link. I will make a note in bold text when the point of view changes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

----------

**Zelda's POV**

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_Today was quite uneventful. A few individuals were still in their drunken stupor, but we made good time to Mido. We will stay here for the night, and set sail at dawn tomorrow to Eastern Hyrule. As they say, "Red skies at night, sailors' delight; red skies in the morning, sailors take warning." Thus far the sunset has brought on various shades of red, so we hope for the best._

_Please pass on word to King Harkinian that all is well so far. It is evident that Ganon's forces have yet to cross the sea, as they surely would invade Mido first. Although word is that at least some of them have sequestered themselves in the Island Palace to the Southeast. If necessary, I will sojourn there to check things out._

_Until we meet again, your ever-faithful warrior and protector,_

_Link_

I held the letter to my heart as fresh tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. My best friend, my protector, and the young man that saved my life from Ganon had been called to war. Ganon had somehow called up forces from beyond the grave. Apparently turning a sorcerer into a pile of smoldering ashes with an arrow and a magical sword isn't as permanent a solution as it used to be.

I wiped my tears away and folded up the letter, placing it in the envelope so that I might bring it down to my father, king of all Hyrule. You see, I am Princess Zelda, daughter of King Harkinian. My mother died during childbirth, and as my father serves his royal duties, my nursemaid and dear friend since my birth, Impa, cares for me. Although now that I'm nearing sixteen years of age, looking out for me and acting as my confidant more accurately describes her duties.

Going to the vanity, I set the letter down and sat in the chair. I picked up a brush and began to run it down the length of my brunette hair. Once I finished, I lightly dabbed my aquamarine eyes, slightly swollen from the crying, temporary as it was. I adjusted my dress before at last making my way down to my father's quarters. Pausing outside the double doors, I knocked softly.

"Enter!"

"Father, Link's first letter has arrived," I explained, curtsying to my father before hugging him and handing him the letter. He put on his reading glasses, then removed it from the envelope and read it several times over.

"Well, I'm glad that the dear boy sends a good word," he said at last. "Although I don't quite understand why he did not address the letter directly to me."

"Perhaps he feels it improper," I suggested. "I mean, he's lived here for sometime, but he is still a bit awkward around you."

"True enough," he nodded in agreement. "Just make sure his correspondence doesn't turn into love letters," he smiled teasingly.

"Oh, Father!" I sighed.

"Dearest, I know you may not be interested in marrying right now. But you will soon be sixteen. It is time to choose someone. Normally members of the royal family are discouraged, nay, forbidden from marrying someone... not of noble birth, but I am willing to make an exception, provided you find someone that makes you happy and is of strong character. If it happens to be Link, so be it."

I had to grin. "Father, he is a protector and a friend. Why are you so sure I wish to marry him?"

"Fathers know these things," he insisted. "Just because I am King of Hyrule and absorb much of my time in political matters, does not mean I lack knowledge in matters of the heart. I, too, fell in love once, with your dear mother, rest her soul. I have never stopped loving her."

"Well, we have more important things to worry about right now. Like Ganon's forces," I reminded him, smiling ruefully.

"Well, like I said, Link sent good word. The party leaves tomorrow at dawn for their date with destiny. Once they arrive on the other side, we shall see what fate awaits us. Even in preparing for the worst, let us still hope for the best. Now, now, run along, Zelda. You have studying to do, do you not?"

"Yes, Father," I said obediently, curtsying and bidding him farewell.

----------

**Link's POV**

Exhausted, I clambered up to my room, as the knights and my fellow soldiers continued their merriment in the tavern, chanting drinking songs and passing time with the coquettish bar wenches. I shut and locked the door and flopped onto the bed, kicking off my boots and rubbing my sore feet. I don't think I'll ever understand the allure of alcohol. Having just turned sixteen a mere two weeks ago, I could have alcohol if I wished, but seeing how others act is enough of a deterrent for me.

Besides, what if we were to be surprised? At least half of my traveling companions would be unable to stand up on their own without swooning at this point, much less be able to draw a sword and attack Ganon's forces. But none of that seems to matter to them.

I went to the window and looked outside. I could see Lake Hylia sparkling; we'd managed to find an inn near the shore. If King Harkinian had had it his way, we would be sequestered in a private inn, but Princess Zelda and I had convinced him that it was best if the soldiers stayed amongst the public inns, to blend in better. It's bad enough that the uniforms we have to wear stand out like moving targets.

I sighed as I watched the lake water glitter under the pale moonlight. In the daytime, the lake is a bright blue, like Zelda's beautiful eyes. Gosh, how I long for her. But she is the heiress to the Hylian throne, and I could never have her. I only left two days ago, and she probably has plenty of young noblemen pursuing her already.

I pulled off my tunic and cast it into the corner. I'll go down to the lake later to bathe and wash my clothes. I know I'll be pretty much wearing the same outfit daily, but that doesn't mean I won't wash it at every opportunity.

I sat at the small table in the room in my undershirt and leggings, and penned another letter to Zelda. Hopefully one that will be for her eyes only.

_Dearest Princess,_

_I am sitting here in my room at the inn in Mido, looking out at the lake, and it reminds me of you. In the daytime, its blue waters sparkle and shine like your eyes, and it reminds me that you await us back at the castle with your father. I hope the violence ends soon, so that I can go back to protecting you at the castle, instead of from afar. Absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder._

Before I signed the letter, I stopped to read it once-over, and immediately crumpled it up and threw it into the corner. This will never do! Here I acknowledged just moments ago that I can never have the Princess, yet I sit here pining for her, ready to pour my heart out to her through a letter.

I took out another piece of parchment and started again.

_Dearest Princess,_

_Even in the midst of danger, Lake Hylia has never looked so beautiful. I guess it is a sort of dangerous beauty, like the sirens that lured unwary sailors all those centuries ago, only to curse them. Its beauty only serves to make our party long for those left behind as we strike out into the unknown._

_I write this to you unaware of what awaits us tomorrow. Should this be my last correspondence with you, let it be known that it was an honor for me to be your protector. Nothing I've done can ever compare to this position, and I forever promise to do all I can to see to it that your safety is never compromised, even if it means my death, or worse. I took the vow to protect you with complete honesty._

_Let it also be known that I have come to recognize you as much more than someone to protect. I trust you implicitly, as you have never given me reason to doubt you. Should I make it through this terrible time, I look forward to the dear friend that awaits me back at the castle._

_Your ever-faithful protector and friend,_

_Link_

Much better.

After proof-reading the letter, I sealed it in an envelope, addressed and stamped it, and put my tunic back on. Gathering some toiletries, I stopped first at the post office to drop off the letter and purchase some more parchment and envelopes. As I browsed the products, I noticed a logbook, much like the one the commanders were instructed to keep throughout the journey.

I checked my rupee bag and noticed that I had enough money, since I hadn't squandered it on gluttony and sins of the flesh. I purchased the book, deciding to use it as a diary. That way, if and when I returned to North Castle, I could show the princess the details of the journey. For she is very curious, and fortunately not faint-of-heart, so I fear not to show her the details, no matter how gruesome. Provided her father never finds out, for he thinks her more refined than she is, and would surely object.

After paying for my purchases, I thanked the postmaster and secured the items in my sack, then made my way down to the shore. I walked along until I was a fair distance from the town, in hopes of not being caught. This is one time I do not mind being alone in the dark.

I dropped my stuff near a tree, but brought my sword just to the line of the tide, should something happen. I disrobed and easily dove into the deep water, for the shore drops off quickly. The water was cold, but quite refreshing.

As I swam about for a few minutes, I could feel my muscles relaxing. I thought of the princess, wondering what it would be like if she were here in Mido with me. Of course I wouldn't be bathing in front of her, but I wonder if she's ever come here for a vacation. I know she's been here countless times, but as far as I know, they've all been diplomatic trips, whether she actually comes with the king, or simply on his behalf.

One of these days, I'll have to take her down here for a swim.

I hurried up to the shore and unpacked my toiletries, making quick work of my bath. Once I was done, I toweled off and began to wash my clothes. It was quite a warm evening, so I hung them from a branch for a few minutes to start drying. Although it didn't bother me to walk back to the inn in wet clothes-it wouldn't be the first time-I wanted to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the first day of Summer. The Sun beat down on us all day. I long for the refreshing waters surrounding North Castle; I guess Lake Hylia will have to do for now. This is probably as peaceful as the lake will be over the next week or so, as we cross it._

I sat there for a few minutes trying to think of what to write next. Wow. This is harder than I thought!

I decided to return to my room and finish my entry before my roommate, Cort, comes up to disrupt me. I put on my clothes, picked up my things, and made my way back, oddly relieved to see that Cort was still too preoccupied to come upstairs. I figured I would have a good hour to myself before he would be up, pestering me. Nice as he was, he was not enjoyable to be around after indulging himself for an evening. At least with my being there already, he could not bring in a maiden.

I walked up to my room and opened the window, undressing and hanging my clothes near it to allow the breeze to finish drying them. Crawling into the bed, I turned up the lantern and opened up the logbook, then began writing where I'd left off.

_I dread the rest of the journey, particularly being on the sea. Hopefully the wind will remain with us._

_I am also quite unnerved at what awaits us on the other side. Some of the merchant ships that have come in since our arrival have brought stowaways, who say that one of the towns was so devastated that the residents fled to a secret hiding place to rebuild. I fear that that is only the beginning..._

----------

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	2. Sailing Away to Destiny

**Hello there! Welcome to chapter two! It feels like it took me forever to finish this installment, but here it is! Thank you to all my chapter one reviewers- Goku's Mistress; Hououza; Sakurelle; linkas; Mazoku84; Snipersnake111; Little-Madman-of-my-house; and Sara-540.**

**By the way, in case you haven't guessed, this is based on Zelda: AoL.**

**Enjoy!**

----------

**Zelda's POV**

I awoke to the soft sunlight peeking out over the horizon and into the room. I got up and pulled back the drapes, looking into the courtyard. Some late-blooming flowers were scattered throughout it, and the trees were rustling in the soft breeze.

I sighed and walked over to the desk. Lighting a candle, I opened a drawer and removed the false bottom to reveal my diary. Taking it out, I opened it and grabbed a quill.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's a beautiful morning, but still, I feel so lonely. The weather is quite mild for Summer, perfect for taking a stroll. I wish Link were here. Even though we're just friends, he's such a gentleman that he would escort me about the castle, just to keep people from pestering me. I wonder what he's doing right now._

_Although I'll never tell him, I know my father is right about Link- he really is a great catch. I must admit a little part of me wonders what it would be like to marry him. But then the rest of me says that's silly, falling in love with my protector._

_Enough of this foolishness. Today I will not sit around, waiting for word from the soldiers. I will make preparations for a banquet, so that I might be introduced to some suitors. I know many of them have come to the castle already. If I intend to marry during my seventeenth year of life, I need to start courting now, before it begins. With my birthday only a couple weeks away, I know my father will not force me to choose a husband just yet. But I need to begin the process._

I put away the writing materials and went to the wardrobe to dress. I intended to approach my father about arranging a feast, to which I would invite several young men from the neighboring kingdoms, in hopes of finding a husband.

Although I'm really not ready to marry right now, I need to find somebody. I need someone that can rule the kingdom at my side. Someone with compassion, and kindness, and natural leadership skills, and that is family-oriented, and...

Gosh, why do I have to be so picky? I guess finding love will be harder than I thought, and I haven't even met any suitors yet. I do wonder what's become of the young men I met in childhood, when their parents-kings and queens-came to visit my father. Perhaps I will fall in love with one of them.

There was a soft knock at the door, interrupting my thoughts. I opened it to find Impa, my nursemaid.

"Good morning, Princess," she smiled warmly. "Have we decided what to wear today?"

"I think so," I sighed, going back to the wardrobe and pulling out one of my favorite dresses, an emerald green. _This reminds me of something..._

I removed my nightgown, and Impa helped me into my petticoats, and then the dress. As she laced up the bodice, I realized what the dress reminds me of. Link. It's the exact same color as his tunic.

_Why do I think of him at a time like this? I mean, of course I miss him and all, but I'm on a mission to find a husband. I can't waste time wondering about a friend with whom I'll have limited contact for a long while. I know he promised to write me every day, but he does get busy sometimes..._

Just as I finished dressing, there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called, as Impa unraveled my hair from around the strips of fabric.

"It's David," a voice answered. David was a servant boy that acted as messenger. "I have a letter for you."

Impa went to the door and opened it. He greeted her and gave her the letter, then hurried off. She closed and locked the door and placed the letter on the desk.

"I wonder who it's from," I murmured, removing the rest of the fabric and raking my fingers through the curls.

"The postmark is from Mido," Impa noted, coming over to pin back my hair. "There," she said when she was finished. "Looking lovely, as always, Your Grace."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, but I wish to read the letter first. I may need to show it to Father. Will you please tell him that I will be down in a moment?"

"Of course," Impa said, bidding a respectful good-bye before going downstairs.

Once the door closed behind her, I hurried to the desk and picked up the letter. Sensing it was another correspondence from Link, I eagerly tore open the envelope.

It was from Link. I found myself a little teary-eyed as it suddenly hit me that I may never see Link again. I mean, I knew all along that he and the soldiers are in danger, but I guess it took his letter for me to realize that they could be journeying into the jaws of death. Who knows what awaits them in East Hyrule? It has always been the more dangerous portion of the kingdom. And with its proximity to the Great Palace...

_No, Zelda, don't do this to yourself,_ I thought. _You will see Link again. You will. He is too strong; he got rid of Ganon once on his own, and he will do all he can to save this kingdom. That's how devoted he is to Hyrule. And to you._

I tucked the letter away in the envelope. I sensed that Link didn't want my father to read it, so I stuck it under my pillow and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Dearest," my father greeted me as I entered the dining hall.

"Good morning," I answered, giving my respect before taking my seat next to him.

As we dined on the usual spread of food, my mind went back to Link. He said they were to leave at dawn; had they indeed put out to sea already, or did they get delayed somehow? Did he have to go to the Island Palace? If so, did he sojourn alone? And then, what of the other soldiers?

The normally delicious food turned to dust in my mouth. I swallowed hard and pushed my plate away, having suddenly lost my appetite. I dreaded not being able to contact Link. If only there were a way to know where he is, short of running away from the castle.

Then again, maybe there is a way...

----------

**Link's POV**

I awoke just before dawn and hurriedly gathered my things. I rushed down to the dining room for a quick breakfast. To my surprise, Cort joined me a moment later.

"I thought you'd be tardy," I commented.

"Eh, I think I slept off most of the alcohol," he insisted.

We had just enough time to eat before the knights and the rest of the soldiers came down and called for us. We grabbed our things and tossed down some rupees as payment for our meal before following the others outside. The group of us went to shore and hurried up-and-down the gangplank, loading up the ship. Finally, as the sunlight at last broke over the horizon, we set out to cross Lake Hylia.

I stood near the port side, looking across the crystal waters and wondering what kind of creatures awaited us below the surface. Although it's just a lake, all of us know deep down that any man overboard is lost for good. As such, I dare not catch myself leaning over the side. I wasn't about to let my life end because I was feeling particularly daring and decided to take such a risk.

Cort called me over to the starboard bow, pointing out the Island Palace in the distance. Although we were far away, I swore I could hear the wind howling in the desert lining the shore. I had learned as we were boarding the ship that I would not need to go there, thank goodness. But things could change at any moment, in which case I would be required to board a lifeboat and set out for the island alone. After all, the Triforce marking on the back of my hand, having appeared just before my birthday, regularly reminds me of my destiny. Which means visiting palaces on my own.

"All hands on deck!" shouted one of our commanders. Cort and I hurried to the center of the top deck and stood at attention. Once everyone was lined up, the commanders began to give us our assignments.

Upon reaching Eastern Hyrule, all of us were to cross the meadow to the road. From there, we would split up. One group would remain in the nearest town, Nabooru, to secure it and keep watch. Another group would first head Northeast to explore Maze Island, then turn around and head West to protect Darunia, a mountain town. The third group-consisting of Cort, myself, two of the knights, and several of the soldiers-would go South, and make our way through the mountain pass. Once we reached the fork, some of us would go East to the forest and the desert, while others would go to Kasuto to survey the damage, and wait for the other half of the group to rejoin us before making our way to the Valley of Death, and the Great Palace.

Once our orders were given out, we split up, and Cort and I retired to our cabin. As he slept-the lake was rather peaceful, much to our surprise- I decided to write. I took out my diary and a quill.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just been informed that upon reaching Eastern Hyrule, I am to head to Nabooru, where I will remain for perhaps a week at most before heading South with my group, to eventually end up at the Great Palace._

_The townspeople in Mido, having apparently heard gossip from the stowaways of the merchant ships, speak of the great horrors in the mountain pass. They say that there are lizards that walk like Hylians, wielding weapons and throwing stones. Supposedly, there are also one-eyed creatures flying about that are only visible when one is in possession of an artifact found only in the Hidden Palace. _

_I will soon find out for myself, as we are making excellent time and should reach Eastern Hyrule in less than three days, less than half the time we anticipated. The wind has been with us the whole way, but it makes me wonder. The journey has been so entirely peaceful up to this point, I cannot help but be paranoid. It's as if Death itself blows wind into our sails to hurry us along to our end._

_Although the threat of the unknown hangs over all of us, I have little fear. I know that whatever happens does so for good reason. From hereon, I fully accept my destiny, and surrender my fate to the hands of the goddesses._

_One concern remains, however- what of Zelda and her father, should I not return? I suppose they will hire another protector for Zelda, but I worry over their fate. I also fret for one other reason, and I might as well say it outright._

_I love Zelda!_

As I finished writing, Cort began to stir. I dropped the quill in surprise and hurriedly closed my diary, putting it away.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Penning a letter to the king and the princess," I responded, tearing a piece of parchment from the tablet and picking up the quill. "I promised them I'd write with any news."

Apparently my answer was satisfactory to Cort, for I could hear the bed creak as he laid back down, his snores returning after a moment. I thought about taking my diary back out, but decided to write a letter instead, like I'd told Cort I was doing.

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_The journey has been as pleasant as possible thus far, in these circumstances. We have just received word that we are to remain in Nabooru before splitting up into three small parties. I will head South and eventually up at the Great Palace._

_Thus far, we have not had any misfortune. The lake looks beautiful this morning, and the water merely laps gently up against the sides of the ship. The skies are as blue as the water, with nary a cloud in sight._

_I will write you as soon as we reach Nabooru, or before then if anything significant happens._

_Until then, your ever-loyal protector and friend,_

_Link_

----------

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	3. Surprising Discoveries

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter three! I'm glad to finally have an update. Thank you to my chapter two reviewers- Hououza; The Moonlight Shadow Alchemist; Mazoku85; anon; Midnight; Anime Wildfire; and Sakurelle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.

* * *

Zelda's POV**

I hurried to the library and pushed a block, causing a secret panel to slide open. I entered the small, hidden room and went to the bookcase. Combing over the shelves, I found the book I sought. Tucking it under my arm securely, I left the room, pulling the block back out to cause the door to close.

I rushed to my bedroom, nearly colliding with several castle residents on the way. I closed and locked the door behind me, laying on my stomach on the bed and setting the book before me. Flipping to the page I wanted, I read it several times.

Closing the book, I walked closer to the window until I was bathed in full sunlight. Concentrating hard, I looked down on the symbol on the back of my left hand- the Triforce. The very essence of Hyrule, which had been reformed temporarily, only to be split up again. I was born with the Triforce of Wisdom in me. Ganon stole the Triforce of Power long ago, so upon getting it back I was forced to hide it. And Link possesses the Triforce of Courage, as he has since he pieced it together a few years ago to rescue me, when we were only twelve.

I saw the symbol glowing in the sunlight. Suddenly I felt as if my mind were crossing some sort of void. It seemed to go blank momentarily, until I found myself picturing a boat making its way across Lake Hylia.

I sensed that my efforts had been rewarded, for I could see the ship as clearly as if I were there myself. I was in a small cabin, with a man taking a nap. Another man was sitting at a desk, writing something. Link.

_Link... Link... can you hear me? It's Princess Zelda. Please, if you can hear me, answer me.

* * *

_

**Link's POV**

I heard a strange voice and looked around, wondering if someone else had come in the room while I was writing. I listened to it as it called my name. It was a female voice, quite melodic. It sounded oddly familiar...

That's it!

I felt a pain in my left hand. Looking down at it, I noticed the Triforce symbol-proof that I possess the Triforce of Courage-was glowing. Zelda's voice grew louder, sounding very urgent.

_Link... it's me, Zelda. Please, answer me. Just concentrate, and you can respond. The Triforce allows us to communicate telepathically._

I concentrated on her voice, and found that I could indeed speak to her.

_Princess... I'm here. Are you alright?_

_I'm fine, Link. Why do you ask?_

_You speak as if something is wrong._

_No, Link, I just really want to talk to you. You see, I've been reading your letters, and not being able to write back to you has been driving me crazy. I just...needed to check on you, I guess._

_Everything is fine here, Princess. We are crossing Lake Hylia right now and should reach East Hyrule in a couple days. When we arrive, we'll be staying in Nabooru at least overnight. From there, I will head south and eventually end up at the Great Palace._

_That concerns me, Link, but I know you have no choice but to go there and attack Ganon on his home turf, to make sure the threat is truly gone. How long do you anticipate the journey there lasting?_

_I'm really not sure, Princess. It really depends on the weather, the kind of creatures that get in our way, and many other factors. I would expect at least two weeks each way, because I will have to go to Kasuto first, whether right away or after exploring the forest and desert._

_I wish you the best of luck, Link. I know it is some time away, but I very much look forward to your return, and to Ganon's defeat at your hands. I have all faith in you and the others, Link. You have been my protector for awhile now, and I thank you for all you have done for me. I put my life in your hands._

I could feel my face turning red. _I don't know what to say to that, Princess, except...thank you. What you just told me means very much to me. I hope all goes well for you and the others remaining at the castle, and please contact me if there is any trouble at all. I may be far away, but I will do anything in my power to protect you._

_I'm glad to know that, Link. By the way, please do me a favor._

_Yes, Princess?_

_Please call me Zelda. We are dear friends; there really is no need for you to be so formal when we are speaking privately._

_Of course, Prin-, I mean, Zelda._

_Thank you, Link. Well, Father is calling me. Until next time._

_Until next time, Zelda._

I could hear her voice fading, and felt the void that had once been filled by her speaking return to my mind. I sighed and left the cabin to scrounge around for something to eat.

I went to the galley and found an apple and some cheese. I sliced myself some of the cheese, polished the apple on my tunic, and went to the port bow to stare out at the lake as I ate. Hungrier than I realized, I quickly devoured my snack, continuing to watch the water as the ship displaced it.

Small waves lapped up against the hull, spraying water in my face. Cold as it was, it felt refreshing in the heat of the early-afternoon sunshine. I wiped the water from my eyes and blinked several times before starting to turn away to walk back to my cabin. However, as I rotated, something on the lake caught my eye.

I saw something in the distance, floating on the water. I could not tell what it was at that distance, but as it neared, I could see it was a small raft. With someone on it.

"Man off the port bow!" I shouted as the waves carried the raft very near the ship. Three soldiers hurried over to assess the situation. One ran off and grabbed a rope, returning and throwing one end over the side. "Grab the rope!" I shouted to the person sitting on the raft, a young woman.

She reached for it and clutched it weakly. I joined my three shipmates in pulling the rope taut and using it to help the woman up. She nearly slipped a couple times, but managed to make it up. When she got close, I reached over to her and pulled her over onto the deck.

She sprawled out on the wooden planks, panting with exhaustion. She was clearly starving, and gripping the rope proved to be a significant over-exertion. I yelled for the soldiers to bring her food and water, and they hurried off.

Soon after she ate and drank some water, she seemed to regain her senses, and began to share her story.

"My name is Chriselda, and I am from Kasuto," she explained. "When the town was attacked, the residents fled to the forest. I was in Nabooru at the time, searching for my little brother, who had been kidnapped about two weeks before. When I heard of the devastation, I felt I had no choice but to go to Western Hyrule and plead for help, in both restoring the town and finding my brother.

"I left about a week ago, thinking I had plenty of supplies. But several creatures chased me, and the only way I could escape was to drop some of my belongings, since they were weighing me down too much. All I had left when I reached the lake was a few days' worth of food and water, one change of clothes, and a makeshift raft. All I could do was set out, and pray for the best."

I helped Chriselda to my cabin to rest. Cort and I had already volunteered to sleep on the top deck that night, so she could have her privacy and we could take turns keeping watch.

The remainder of the day seemed to last so long. Finally the sun slid down below the horizon, and I began to prepare a makeshift bed, as Cort had volunteered for the first watch, allowing me a few hours of sleep. His watch would last from 11-2, and then mine from 2-5, which is when the crew would start to get up.

Cort and I spoke with the captain and the first mate for some time, until they retired to their cabins. They were used to getting a mere six hours of sleep each night, and, as such, did not mind keeping us company long after the others had gone to bed.

I lit a lantern so I could take a few minutes to write in my diary. Although I only had three hours to rest, I really didn't mind. On journeys like this, there are times when I'm fortunate to get an hour of sleep.

I opened the diary and turned to the page I'd been writing on most recently, lightly skimming over what was on there. I picked up the quill, but put it back in the jar of ink and closed the book when I heard Zelda's voice.

_Link? Link? Are you awake?_

_I'm here, Zelda._

_I hope I didn't wake you._

_Not at all._

_Well, it's late here, but I'm unable to sleep. I hope you don't mind if we talk a little._

_I'd be glad to, Zelda. I actually have something of interest to report to you._

I proceeded to "tell" Zelda telepathically about Chriselda. She asked several questions, some of which made me wonder as to her motivation. At times, she almost seemed...jealous. But I dare not question her.

_I'm glad to know things are alright thus far, Link. Things have been alright here at the castle, as well. Although I must admit that I miss your company dearly. It's been a might...boring since you departed._

_This journey has been a bit dull as well, Zelda. Finding Chriselda is really the only interesting thing to happen up to this point. Thankfully the waters have been quite calm, so I've been able to write easily. I have been keeping a diary, so that I might share some details of my journey with you that I might otherwise forget, had I not written them down. Unfortunately, it's not the same as having you here with me. I think you would love the lake. It's beautiful._

_Perhaps I can visit it in a time of peace. The farthest I've been from the castle is to visit Rauru, but I was so young then that I hardly remember it. Father frets over me so; I don't know how he will ever let go of me when I marry._

I swallowed hard at that and felt myself blushing. With my luck, Zelda probably knew it, too. _If you don't mind my asking, how are things with the suitors?_

_Father has planned a big banquet for five days from today. Some leaders from the fellow kingdoms that are dear friends of his will be bringing their sons. I actually met some of them as a child, but it's been years since then._

_Well, I am sure you will find many young men to your liking. And I have no doubt that they will take a vested interest in marrying you._

_I'm quite flattered, Link. Thank you. I...oh, dear, I am sorry, but I must say good night. Someone is at my bedroom, door. Pleasant dreams, Link._

_Pleasant dreams, Zelda.

* * *

_

**Zelda's POV**

I went to the bedroom door and opened it to find Impa there. I let her in and closed the door.

"Pardon me, Princess, for calling on you so late," she said hurriedly, "but the king wishes for me to inform you that one of the dressmakers in town heard about the banquet from one of the servants, and has offered to come to the castle first thing tomorrow morning to fit you for a ball gown."

"Oh, Impa, that's wonderful!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. _If only Link could see me in the dress._

Impa smiled warmly. "I'm so happy for you Princess, for taking the steps to find a husband. I know you will surely impress all those suitors, and you may find you have quite a dilemma on your hands in trying to decide which one is best for you. I hear they are all fine young men, and I'm sure whichever one you pick will treat you like you deserve, and be a wonderful ruler. Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Impa." As Impa left, closing the door behind her, I sighed deeply. _I'm sure I'll find a perfectly good prince that will make a wonderful husband. The problem is, now I'm not so sure I want to..._

_

* * *

_

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	4. A Love Dilemma

**Hello! I'm glad to finally have an update! Thank you to my reviewers from chapter three- Bolmung; Sakurelle; pinguinolatino; and Hououza.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.

* * *

Link's POV**

Cort awoke me at 1:55 in the morning, five minutes before my watch started. I got up and stretched, and my diary fell out of my pocket. I quickly picked it up and put it back, hoping he hadn't noticed. Apparently he didn't, for he handed me his lantern, then began to fix up the makeshift bed, preparing to go to sleep.

I spent the next three hours walking around the ship, keeping watch. I was relieved that nothing out of the ordinary happened, but I guess I didn't expect things to be that, well...dull. My shift was so uneventful that I didn't sit down for more than a minute at a time, fearing I would fall asleep.

When 5:00 arrived, the crew began to stir. The captain was first out of his cabin, followed by the first and second mate. Once the deckhands emerged, I was dismissed and permitted to retire for a few hours to get some more sleep.

Since Chriselda was staying in the cabin Cort and I shared, and Cort was still sleeping in the makeshift bed, I simply sank down into a chair, too tired to be picky. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Zelda's voice in my head.

_Link?_

_Yes, Zelda?_

_I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I can't sleep, and I don't have to get up for another hour. I'm just too excited about today._

_Today?_

_Yes. Remember I told you how some potential suitors will be coming to the castle? Well, a seamstress will be coming here from town this morning to fit me with a ball gown. I'm so happy, Link. Not to sound vain, but I just know that I'm going to look beautiful._

_You always look beautiful, Zelda._

_Really?_

_Of course._

_Thank you. How was your night?_

_Uneventful. I was bored out of my mind, but at least everything seems alright. Nothing suspicious going on, or so it seems right now, anyway._

_I'm sorry._

_Don't be._

_I just wish you could be here with me, Link. You know, to protect me. I mean, I haven't seen the young men coming here in years, if I've even met them at all. And, well...you know how males our age can be._

I had to smile at that, as I was on a ship with several of them. _Don't worry, Zelda. If any of them tries to pressure you into anything, just kick them where it really hurts._

_Will do, Link,_ I heard her chuckle. _But I still wish you could be here. It's just not the same without you. I miss you so much already._

_I miss you, too, Zelda. But you and I both have responsibilities._

_I just wish it didn't have to be this way._

_I do, too, but my job is to protect you, is it not? I have to get rid of the latest threat, before things get worse._

_I know, Link. It's just...Oh, Link, I have to go. I'm sorry._

_It's alright, Zelda. We can talk later, okay?_

_Okay. Thank you._

_You're welcome. Make sure to tell me how everything goes with the suitors._

_Of course. Bye, Link._

_Bye, Zel._

Wow, I liked the sound of that. Zel. But a moment later, I started to fret. _What if she took it the wrong way? What if she things I'm being too pushy by shortening her name like that? It's not like I'm her lover or something. Although I wish I was...No! I mustn't think like that! She is the princess, and a friend! But she's beautiful, and nice, and kind, and caring...I really need to concentrate on my work, before I get into trouble.

* * *

_

**Zelda's POV**

I smiled to myself at the simple little nickname Link had given me. Zel. I'd have to make sure he used that more often. Of course I'll never, ever let anyone else call me that. And if anyone else ever tries to use it, I'll pretend I don't like it.

_Wait a minute...why I am I getting so excited about a nickname? It's not like Link's courting me or anything..._

I sighed as my thoughts trailed off. The truth of the matter is, deep down inside me, I think I really want Link to court me. Yet he's on the sea, on his way into the jaws of evil to save the kingdom, and I'm inviting suitors over while he's gone. Then again, it's not like we're married, or even engaged.

I'm just so confused right now. My father was encouraging me to see Link as more than a friend and protector, and I was so resistant. But now, the idea seems so fitting.

The problem is, I guess I'm just not ready to admit what I know is in my heart. That I like Link. A lot. And maybe, just maybe, I even love him. Not just as a friend, but something more. Much more. Like the kind of man I could marry, and rule beside once I become queen.

Yet to think that of him seems so rushed. Realistically, he is on his way to the other side of the kingdom right now, and isn't expected back for weeks, at the earliest. And my suitors are on their way to the castle, to seek my hand in marriage. So, really, how practical is it for me to think of myself as married to Link, when I don't even know when I'll see him again?

On the other hand, I think my father was right in saying I should consider marrying him. Not to mention that I really want to...

There's no use in denying it any longer. I love Link. I love him with all than is in me, and I want nothing more at this moment than to take him in my arms, and kiss him, and confess to him my feelings. And for him to tell me he loves me, and ask me to be his wife.

How could I have not admitted this to myself for this long? I feel a sort of freedom, finally owning up to my true feelings. Yet I feel so restricted, having asked my father to invite so many young men to the castle to court me. And they'll be here tonight.

As I continued to ponder my dilemma, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

Impa entered, followed by the seamstress. I didn't realize how quickly the last hour had passed!

The seamstress spent the next several minutes taking various measurements and writing them down. Once that was done, she went into the hallway. She returned after a moment, followed by two servants carrying a massive trunk.

They set it down near the bed, and she opened it and removed three dresses, laying them out on the bed. One was red, with short, puff sleeves and a scoop neck. Another was blue, with elbow-length sleeves and a v-neck. The third was green, with narrow sleeves that barely covered my shoulder and a square neck. All three had bodices that laced in the back and ankle-length, full skirts.

After much contemplation, I finally settled on the blue dress. The seamstress helped me into it, then marked where she would alter it to fit my body. Once that was done, she helped me back out of the dress and took it with her to begin the alterations, instructing the servants to put the other two dresses back in the trunk carefully, then carry it out of the room.

I dressed and went downstairs to eat a light breakfast, too nervous to be particularly hungry. After I finished eating, I went upstairs to write in my diary. I had to let out my feelings for Link, but I feared that thinking about them too much would somehow cause him to find out through our telepathic connection. But since writing helps clear my head, perhaps if I put down my thoughts, I wouldn't dwell on them so much.

_Dear Diary,_

_The suitors will soon be here, and I'm very nervous. Not in the way I thought I would be, but because I finally admitted my true feelings for Link to myself. I know now that I see him as much more than just a friend. And I dare say I can even picture us getting married._

_The problem is, now I have to figure out what to do about all the fine young men coming to the castle to marry me. After all the preparations, I can't very well just dismiss them all. Perhaps it'd be best just to go on as if I have no loving feelings for Link; as painful as I know it will be, I know not when I will see him again, and I must be realistic and acknowledge that the feelings I have for him may not be reciprocated. _

_And even if they are reciprocated, and my father allows us to marry, it would cause such scandal. Imagine, a princess marrying a peasant! Because that's how people see Link, no matter how many times he protects me and my father. The very thought of him becoming royalty makes perfect sense to me, but I fear my subjects may think quite differently._

_Yet I love him so..._

I sighed as I closed the book and put the quill back in the ink jar. I need to get my mind off Link.

I went down to the library and engrossed myself in some history books. Before I knew it, two hours had passed, and Impa was standing over me with her hands on her hips.

"Princess, you must get ready for this evening. I know it is only late morning, but there is much to be done. The seamstress has already completed the alteration, and needs to re-fit you with your dress to make sure everything's in order."

I closed the book and got up, placing it back on the shelf. Then I followed Impa out of the library and up to my room.

I tried on the dress once again, and it fit beautifully. I was actually starting to get excited about the evening, and I had managed to push my thoughts about Link to the back of my mind.

After lunch, I began the painstaking process of getting ready for the evening. After I bathed, Impa immediately twirled my hair around strips of fabric and tied it up to make it curly. My hair was so tangled that it took her nearly half an hour just to comb through it.

Once my hair was up, I had to put on my petticoat and my corset. The servant girl helping me dress tied the corset so tight I could hardly breathe. Impa scolded her, making me think that meant she agreed that it needed to be loosened. Was I ever wrong.

Impa stepped behind me and told me to take a deep breath and hold it. Once I did, she quickly untied the laces, then pulled them even tighter before tying them back up. I let go of the breath and gasped for air. The corset forced me to make my chest rise instead of my stomach, causing me to take several quick, shallow breaths until I adjusted.

The dress soon followed, the snug bodice making the corset feel even more constricting. Once it was on, Impa sat me at the vanity, and began to do my makeup. As she powdered my face, a little cloud of the substance formed, causing me to cough. I fanned it away with my hand, and sat there without further incident until Impa was finished.

I arose from the chair, and Impa brushed the wrinkles out of the dress skirt. I walked to the full-length mirror, admiring my reflection. As usual, I had despised the process, but was quite pleased with the results. If only Link could see me...

No. I am not to think about him now. I know my duty, and it is to welcome the young men that have come to the castle. And, should I take a liking to any of them, accept their offer of courtship, and eventually accept the proposal of one of them.

And I know that will happen, even if they don't like me. I can say this for sure because if I do not find a husband for myself, the decision is left up to my father. I am fortunate that I was not betrothed as a child, as my father abolished the tradition soon after becoming king.

There was a knock at the door. Impa opened it, and my father to entered. She and the servants bowed to him, before bidding the both of us good-bye and excusing themselves to the kitchen.

"You look lovely, dearest," my father smiled warmly at me. I allowed him to take my arm and guide me out of my room, on our way downstairs to meet up with the suitors.

_Well, here's hoping for the best_, I mused, drawing a deep breath as we began our descent.

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	5. Complications

**Hello hello! I am so sorry it took me this long to post an update. I started working on this chapter some time ago, but got busy with school and other stories, and had some tech issues. But, anyway, here is chapter five. Thank you to my reviewers-Bolmung; Hououza; Sakurelle; Musical Grass; fantasymask; and DannyPhantomFan88.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

**

* * *

**

**Zelda's POV**

I happily ate and danced with the many suitors throughout the evening. Some of them seemed to be jerks, but I had taken a liking to most of them.

The problem was, the only attraction I had to them was at a platonic level. For the more time I spent with them, the more I came to realize the extent of my love for Link.

In my peripheral vision, I could see my father smiling at me. I smiled back at him, before another suitor bowed before me and asked me to dance. I assented, and we proceeded to enter a waltz.

I looked up at him, which was a little awkward considering he was so tall, much taller than Link. He had very light blond hair, and green eyes. Not a true green, but more of a hazel.

"I'm not quite sure I caught your name," I whispered to him as we moved about in perfect time with the music's rhythm.

"I am Prince Dante of Calatia," he whispered back. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," I grinned.

I could not help but notice what a wonderful dancer he was. Very graceful and refined, and willing to take the lead without seeming controlling. I wondered about Link's dancing skills. Link didn't exactly have time for such endeavors, so I could certainly understand if they were lacking. Not to say that they were of course. I would have to find out for myself, once he returned to the castle.

Dante and I continued to make our way around the ballroom, grinning all the while. I had to admit that this was certainly the most fun I'd had since Link had to leave...

The rest of the evening went well. So well, in fact, that I was happy that I decided to host a ball. Although my heart still belonged to Link, at least I enjoyed myself for one night, instead of dwelling on how much I missed him.

After bidding everyone good night, I hurried up to my bedroom to write in my diary about my evening. As I reached my bedroom door, I noticed a rose sitting on the floor in front of it, with a note tied to the stem. I loosened the ribbon and slipped out the small piece of paper, unraveling and reading it.

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_I must say that I had a lovely evening. I hope you enjoyed yourself as well. You are quite a graceful dancer; it was an honor to be able to dance with you. Of course you have other wonderful qualities as well._

_I look forward to spending much more time with you in the very near future. If you can find the time, I would very much appreciate if you could meet me in the courtyard this evening, near the fountain, around midnight. I know that it is already rather late, but I figure that our meeting will afford us some privacy to discuss important matters. I hope you accept this invitation, but should you decline, I understand, and will see you at the breakfast table._

_Until later or tomorrow,_

_Prince Dante_

I contemplated what to do next. After several moments, I decided that I would go ahead with the meeting. What harm could lie in it, after all?

I fetched a cloak to help ward off the chill that had set in due to a light fog, and quietly descended the back staircase. The last thing I needed was for my father or Impa to catch me. The guards weren't of concern, as they are under my command to some extent, but my father and Impa both still have the authority to punish me severely, since I am not quite yet sixteen.

I snuck into the courtyard and found Prince Dante awaiting me near the fountain. It was almost midnight, so I hurried over, upon confirming that prying eyes were not around to observe us. Even the guards making their rounds didn't waste their time pestering me, thank goodness.

Prince Dante turned around just as I was a few steps away, and, upon seeing me, made a courtly bow. I curtsied in turn, smiling warmly at him.

"I am glad to see you chose to join me, Princess," he told me, returning my smile. "I must say it is a pleasure to once again enjoy your company."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence before he sat on a small bench near the fountain, gesturing me to sit next to him. I did with hardly a second thought, and once I was comfortable he turned to me and began to stare directly into my eyes.

I could see his hazel eyes glittering in the soft moonlight. As attractive as he was, however, I could not help but think of Link. Where was Link? Was he alright? Would I ever see him again...

My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly noticed how near Prince Dante's face was to mine. His lips were puckered and mere inches away from mine, sending me into a slight panic. As he closed the rest of the distance between us, I turned my head, so that he planted a firm kiss on my cheek.

"Princess, pardon my asking, but why is it that you turned your head?"

"I...I'm just not ready for that, is all," I muttered nervously.

"Oh, well then please forgive me for my forwardness. It was a bit foolish of me to surprise you like that, but you look so lovely in the moonlight..."

His voice trailed off as he gently placed his hand on my chin, tilting my head upwards, and, in doing so, forcing me to look at him. "I'm truly sorry," he insisted.

"It's quite alright," I said, averting my gaze. "But perhaps we should call it a night."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Please, no need for such formality. You, too, are of royal birth. Just Zelda will be enough," I informed him as his hand dropped from my chin.

"Okay, Zelda. Then please call me Dante."

We walked to the door leading to the set of stairs that ended near my bedroom. I stopped and turned to him, looking up. "Good night, Dante," I said with a sincere smile. Although I was still a bit put off by his forwardness, there was something about him that drew me in...

"Good night, Zelda," he answered, as we parted ways.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was so lovely. I was actually able to forget for a time how much I miss Link. I really enjoyed my time with the suitors, and I hope to at least become friends with them, so that our kingdoms can cooperate well in the future._

_Prince Dante in particular caught my eye. He is quite attractive, but not full of himself in the least. Although we did not have much time to speak, already he seems rather intelligent and articulate._

_The issue is, I still love Link...a lot. And even though he is not aware of my love for him, I feel guilty for taking even the slightest interest in another man. I suppose that while my mind acknowledges that Link and I cannot be together, my heart does not. Father did say he is willing to accept Link as my husband, yet I still hesitate to tell Link of my true feelings. After all, he probably does not see me as anything more than a friend..._

I put away my quill, sealed the ink jar, and closed my diary. I just could not stand to write anymore as I got lost in thought. I imagined me finally having the courage to confess to Link how I really feel, only for him to turn me down, saying that it is his duty to protect me, and that he already has eyes for another woman.

I neglected to mention this before, but I can tell by how he has acted as of late that he has fallen in love with someone. I know not whom, but certainly it must be someone he has met while on his many travels. Perhaps someone in Rauru, as it is the town nearest the castle, and he often goes there to run errands or visit his many friends that reside there.

I wish to ask Link if he is in love, although I already know it. But I feel that, no matter how close we are as friends, it is not my place to know such personal business. But I will admit that the maiden who has his heart is very fortunate indeed. And I hope that she realizes such and returns his affections, for he deserves all the happiness in the world.

* * *

**Link's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been thinking of Zel all evening. I must admit I am quite jealous of her having suitors at the castle; I know it is her duty to find a husband soon, but I suppose I am hoping against hope that she will choose me. Which I know is ludicrous, for she is royalty, and surely her father would never approve. Besides, she is a friend._

_I just wish my heart would listen to that logic._

_But, on to other matters. Cort and Chriselda have become quite close, and I am glad he has not a wife at home, for I believe he has fallen for her. She is quite beautiful, and very charming, but I have no interest in her beyond using the information she provided us to determine what Ganon has planned. I just hope that Chriselda does not prove too much of a distraction for Cort, as the journey is getting more dangerous every day, and any lack of strength may prove fatal._

I quickly closed my diary as I heard Cort enter the cabin. Two other soldiers were willing to keep watch for the night to give Cort and me a break, so Chriselda would be sleeping in their cabin.

"Link, I believe I am in love," he proclaimed.

"So soon?" I asked.

"Yes. Chriselda is so wonderful."

"I do not doubt that in the least. But just be careful, as she is quite emotional right now."

"I know, Link," Cort sighed. "I realize that she may simply be seeking comfort from me, but we have had some very long talks about various topics of interest. And she and I share similar viewpoints. I really feel like there is something special between us."

"Have you told her of your feelings?" I inquired.

"Not yet, but I plan to once I am sure of them. After all, I have not known her for very long."

Ah, so there still was a bit of logic remaining in Cort's mind! "That is surely for the best."

"Link, once all this is over, you must allow me to find you a lady friend."

"No, Cort, really, that is not necessary."

Cort raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because," I started, then hesitated. I knew that it was not the smartest idea for me to tell him the truth. "Because I do not wish to marry at this time. I have too many responsibilities as it is."

"Why Link, do you mean to tell me that you have not fallen for our fair Princess Zelda?" he asked.

I tried to form an answer, but could not.

"Ah, yes, I see you do love her."

"How...how did you know?" I stammered, my hands instinctively grabbing my diary.

"Fret not, I have not read your private things," he answered, gesturing at the book. "I can see it in how you act when you speak of her, Link."

I turned crimson at this revelation. Had I really been wearing my heart on my sleeve?

Cort simply chuckled. "Have you told her yet?"

"Of course not. She is the princess, after all."

"Yes, but you are her protector, and her close friend."

"Yes, and those are two other reasons not to confess to her."

"Not so, Link. For she may have fallen in love with you as well. But you will not know unless you tell her the truth."

"And if my feelings are not reciprocated?"

"And if they are?" Cort responded. "You cannot go through life with that doubt. For even if you marry someone else, you will continue to harbor these feelings for her. Honestly, Link, how well do you expect to perform your job if you keep up this charade?"

"Very well, might I say!" I proclaimed, perturbed by his implication.

"Link, please, do not be angry with me. I simply mean that if you really love the princess, you should tell her. It is no dishonor or rarity for a protector to fall in love with his charge, or vice-versa. I realize she is royalty, but trust me when I say that you will feel much better if you confess to her. At the very least, you will know where you stand."

"Alright, Cort," I sighed, conceding at last. "I will tell her when we return from our quest."

"Good. Now what say you we get some rest?"

As I lay in my bed sometime later, I pondered what Cort had told me. He was correct-at least in confessing to Zelda, I would know where I stand with her. And if she does not return my love, I can focus on simply doing my job until she marries, then move on and find another woman.

I began to fret as something else occurred to me at that moment. What if the king were to find out, and fire me for having designs on his daughter? Or what if Zelda were to feel so awkward, she would choose to have nothing further to do with me?

Once I calmed down, I realized that in all this worry of what might go wrong, I had neglected to think about what would happen if she loved me back. I turned my attention to thinking about what would occur between us if she did reciprocate my feelings. As I drifted off to sleep, my head was filled with thoughts of us holding a grand wedding at North Castle, celebrating our nuptials at a massive reception immediately afterwards, then going to Mido Town, just the two of us, to enjoy our wedded bliss...

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello there! I'm pleased to have an update. I apologize that they are very slow in coming as of late, but I have been rather busy and am trying to take advantage of my free time to update some of my stories. Since this story hasn't been updated in about six weeks, I decided to give it priority today. So, anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And thanks to my reviewers- DannyPhantomFan88; Hououza; Sakurelle; Pyragon; trevor19; and fantasymask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of the _Legend of Zelda _****series.**

**

* * *

**

**Zelda's POV**

I awoke late after a good night's rest to the sounds of the servants bustling about in the halls and outside the castle. Despite the thickness of the walls, some of the sounds managed to seep into the room.

I sat up and stretched, throwing back the covers to get out of bed, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Your Grace, it is Impa," a voice called.

"Enter," I called back.

Impa came in with a letter in her hand, closing the door behind her. As she handed me the letter, she made teasing remarks, both about the letter and the late hour at which I arose.

"Perhaps a love letter from a certain protector of yours?" she commented. "I suppose you awoke late because thoughts of him kept you from falling asleep."

I began to blush profusely as I stuck the letter under my mattress to read at another time, when I was by myself.

"I hope you enjoyed your late-night carousing with Prince Dante," Impa said, going to the dresser and beginning to remove my petticoats.

"How did you know?" I inquired, then immediately realized that what I had asked was a rhetorical question. Somehow, she could always figure out how I had been passing my time, even when neither she nor my father is around to see.

"I did enjoy my time with him, but still have many questions in my mind," I explained.

"I see. You feel that you are betraying a certain green-garbed young man, although he knows not of your love for him, and has not the courage to tell you that he loves you."

Apparently Impa had read the expression on my face, as she smiled slightly, and even chuckled. "You see, Princess, I know Link well. I know that he has feelings for you. It seems even your father knows, which speaks volumes, for His Highness often seems ignorant to many of the things going on around him."

"Well, even so, I could never tell him that I love him unless and until I know for sure that he even loves me. For even my father's blessings cannot change that Link was not born a royal. I cannot put myself and the kingdom at risk by confessing my love for him without a guarantee that it is reciprocated. For confessing without that guarantee will not only embarrass me, but if word were to get out that I chose someone that is not even a suitor, my subjects would not be happy."

Impa sighed deeply. "Your Highness, pardon me, but do you not see that Link worries, as well? I understand what you just explained, but look at the situation from the young man's perspective. His job is to protect you, and in turn help protect the kingdom. Yet he happened to fall in love with you, and he fears you will reject him, or that you father will not approve even if you do accept him. And imagine the peril of him admitting his feelings, as he is not in the ruling class. It may come across as him trying to get close to you to seduce you and steal the kingdom from your father."

I looked at the floor, conceding once again to her wisdom. She certainly had a valid point. But if Link and I are both at such risk, how will we ever find out for sure if we love each other, if neither of us will admit it?

"You must find a way to confess your feelings without others finding out until the time is right," Impa spoke up, as if reading my mind. "Once you and he know you are in love, he can propose to you in secret-with your father's official blessings, of course-and adjust to the royal lifestyle before your engagement is announced. He is already a hero to the people, and they are indebted to him for saving the kingdom. Just give it time, and they will accept him as your consort."

"Yes, if he survives," I mumbled sadly. "After all, he is on his way to Eastern Hyrule, and who knows what kind of horrors await him and the rest of the forces? He may not survive long enough to return home, much less become my husband."

"You know he will survive, Princess. He is too strong-willed to bow even to a power as all-encompassing as Ganon's. Once Ganon is stripped of his power, all of his forces will immediately fall."

I wiped the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm just so afraid, Impa. There is no point in denying it any longer-I do love Link so very much. And I fear something will happen to him. I cannot stand to be away from him. Even if he survives his journey, in the back of my mind, I worry that he will meet another woman and choose to move away from the castle. I can sense that he is in love with someone already."

"Yes, he is in love with you," Impa assured me.

"But how can I be sure of that?"

"Again, Princess, if it is something that your father notices, then it must be true. Trust me, His Highness would not approve of you marrying Link if he thought Link did not love you."

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "Now I just have to figure out how to tell Link."

"Why not when you speak with him next? You told me of your telepathic connection with him; why not use it? I know you prefer to save such important statements for face-to-face contact, but since we know not when he will return, why let him go on not knowing, when he, too, is burdened by hiding his feelings for you?"

"You're right, he is, and there is no need for him to continue on wondering. I promise I will tell him soon. And thank you for your advice, Impa," I said, hugging the elderly woman.

"You're very welcome, Princess," she smiled warmly. "Now open that letter already. I've been wanting to know how Link is!"

I chuckled as I went to the bed to remove the letter from under the mattress.

* * *

I read the letter from Link, a brief one that he had somehow sent to me while on the ship. He must've given it to someone passing on a merchant vessel on the way to Mido. 

The letter really had nothing new to me in it, as it simply mentioned what Link had already told me telepathically, in terms of what he would do upon reaching Eastern Hyrule. Even so, I wanted to hold onto the letter, as it was something from him.

I read the letter aloud to Impa before tucking it securely back in its envelope. I planned to put it away after Impa left the room, as I had a secret hiding place for all the letters Link sent me. For now, I just set it on the table.

Once I finished dressing, Impa and I went downstairs, and she told my father the information contained in the letter, while I ate breakfast. Despite the lateness of the hour, I was not very hungry, so I simply ate some fruit. It was already quite warm out, so I suppose that's part of the reason for my loss of appetite.

After I finished eating, I spoke with my father for a bit before going back upstairs to put away the letter and write in my diary. Some diplomats would be coming to the castle that evening, but I still had a few hours to myself before I had to ready for their arrival.

I had barely finished putting away the letter when there was a knock at my door. I unlocked and opened it, surprised to see Prince Dante standing on the other side.

"Good day, Zelda," he greeted me, bowing courtly.

"Good day, Dante," I answered, curtsying. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to take a walk with me this evening, after dinner. The nights are so beautiful now, and I wish to be able to speak with you in private."

"Sounds lovely," I smiled warmly, disguising my curiosity as to his motivations.

We spoke for a moment, arranging where and when to meet, before he took his leave. Once he was gone, I closed and locked the door, then retrieved my diary from its hiding place. I sat at the table, opening the diary and the ink jar. Before dipping in the quill, I stopped to think for a moment as to what to write about first, and found myself lost in thought.

After a few minutes, I finally focused back on the task at hand. I dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Link!_

_I did agree to go for a walk under the stars with Prince Dante, but only because I am curious as to what he wishes to tell me. I have a feeling that it is something of significance, as he seemed rather nervous and quite serious earlier._

_I hope he does not intend to ask for my hand in marriage, for I will have to turn him down. He is a wonderful man, but my heart already belongs to Link._

_Speaking of Link, I intend to tell him that I love him just as soon as the opportunity presents itself. I know not when that will be, but Impa is very much correct in asserting that it is not fair to let him go on wondering how I feel about him. Even if he does not love me back, telling him is a risk I believe I must take._

_I will write of what happens later._

I sealed the ink jar and put away the quill, then let the ink dry for a moment before closing my diary and putting it away as well. Since it was about time to ready myself for dinner, I went to my wardrobe and picked out something to wear. I settled on a short-sleeved green dress with a rather modest square neck.

I finished dressing for dinner and made my way downstairs. The suitors all bowed to me as my father escorted me to the dining hall. They followed us there and took their seats, while I went about greeting the diplomats, some of whom I had met before. I then took my seat, and we made small talk as we awaited our meal.

After a delicious dinner, the suitors returned to their rooms to pack, as they would be leaving the next morning. I whispered to my father that I would be going for a walk with Prince Dante, and he excused me from the room, explaining to the diplomats that I had an important matter to attend to. I bid them good evening before making my way upstairs to fetch a shawl, as a cool breeze had begun to blow during dinner.

A few minutes later, I met with Prince Dante in the garden, and we walked around the courtyard for several minutes before sitting near the fountain to speak.

"Zelda, I have something I wish to ask you," he informed me, standing up.

I kept my eyes on him as he removed something from his pocket and knelt before me. My eyes widened, and I could feel my face becoming flushed upon realizing his intentions.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, it would do me great honor to take you as my wife. Your father has already granted me permission to request your hand in marriage. Will you accept my proposal?"

"I...umm..."

* * *

**Link's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Zelda!_

_I have known it for some time, but it is only in speaking to Cort that I have convinced myself that I must tell her. Even if she does not feel the same for me, I will at least have the weight of hiding my feelings lifted off my shoulders._

_And if she does feel the same...!_

My thoughts trailed off as I again fantasized about being married to Zelda. I knew I was getting carried away, but, as concerned as I was over what I would find upon arriving in Eastern Hyrule, my thoughts of her seemed my only escape.

I put away my writing materials just in time, as Cort and Chriselda entered the room.

"Link, once this journey is over, I would much appreciate it if you would be in our wedding."

I raised my eyebrows as I looked at the beaming couple, staring at each other with so much love in their eyes. I longed so much at that moment to have Zelda in my arms.

Noticing they had stopped staring at each other to stare at me, awaiting an answer, I finally snapped out of my dreamlike state.

"I would be honored, Cort. Thank you. And congratulations to you and Chriselda."

I left the room to head to the galley, so that the happy couple could have some privacy. I dined on some bread and cheese and had a glass of wine before going on deck, enjoying the light breeze as I looked down at the lake.

The Sun had just barely dropped below the horizon, and the sky was colored several shades of blue, with small bursts of yellow and orange along the horizon, where the last rays of sunshine were impacting the mountains.

It was then and only then that I suddenly realized just how close we were to Eastern Hyrule. In fact, come dawn, we would most likely be disembarking on the shore, and making our way to Nabooru. Which meant that, this time the next day, I would be in town, preparing for the next leg of the journey.

With a sigh, I withdrew from the deck, going to the captain's quarters to receive confirmation that we would soon reach the shore. He did indeed confirm it, and I went to my cabin to pack, relieved that Cort and Chriselda had left to return to her cabin.

As I shoved some things into a burlap sack, my thoughts suddenly went to Zelda. I resolved to contact her later, to inform her that we were almost at Eastern Hyrule.

Finishing packing, I found myself stretched out on my bed, dozing. It wasn't until I had laid down that I discovered just how tired I was, although I had not had to keep watch the previous night.

_I'll contact Zelda tomorrow morning, once we actually reach the shore,_ I resolved, allowing sleep to overtake me.

* * *

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	7. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Woo-hoo, an update! I started this chapter a couple weeks ago, then opened it up today and finished it, so that I could post it this evening. I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it. So enjoy! And, as always, thank you to my reviewers- GaaraFanGirl2112; harrynginny4eva; Hououza; Sakurelle; springfireworks; zophie211; Sora; and The Annoying One (for two reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.

* * *

Zelda's POV **

Dante looked at me curiously. Although I felt guilty for what I was about to do, I had no choice in the matter, as I knew my heart could never belong to Dante, even with Link half a world away.

"Prince Dante, I am honored and quite flattered that you would make such a request. However, I do not feel right in saying yes. I'm so very sorry."

Dante's face fell. He sighed deeply before returning to his feet, placing the ring securely back in his pocket.

"I understand, Princess. But might I ask why you have rejected me?"

"You are a fine young man, Prince Dante. You will make another woman very happy someday. But my heart already belongs to someone else, and I believe it unfair to marry you under such circumstances. I am sorry that you went through all this trouble."

"Princess, if you do not mind my curiosity, I must ask something else of you. Why is it that you and your father requested the presence of myself and the other suitors?"

As I stood, I could feel the flush on my face deepening, but I thought I owed it to him to give him a straight answer. "This man that has my heart is unawares, and he has gone off on an extended journey. Until recently, I was very much in denial of my feelings for him, and even after admitting them to myself, I believed...nay, hoped...that his absence would allow me to move on and find someone to marry. So I decided to hold a ball, in hopes of finding someone that would win me over. I figured I could then fulfill my royal duties by marrying someone from another kingdom, to create a political union, as is customary."

"I see," was all Dante said, finally looking me in the eyes again. "Well, Princess, I wish you all the best. It is unfortunate that things could not work out between us, but I trust that your heart will lead you in the right direction. If that means leading you back to me, then just know that my proposal is an open invitation, should you change your mind. And if your heart should lead you away from me, so be it. I will speak with your father tonight, and take my leave in the morning, with the other suitors."

"Thank you for your understanding," I murmured, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He managed a small smile before making his way into the castle. In the meantime, I sat near the fountain, allowing myself to become lost in thought.

* * *

I made my way down a long corridor to my father's quarters, intending to speak with him regarding what had passed between Dante and myself. As I approached the double-doors leading into his study, I heard voices within and stopped. I immediately recognized the voices as belonging to both Dante and my father. 

I had thought Dante would be done speaking with my father by that time. Figuring that perhaps he was just finishing up, I decided to wait, and found myself listening to their conversation. I did not intend to, but they were speaking so loud that I really did not have to try.

"Your daughter is an impure shrew!" Dante growled angrily.

"Dante, you claimed that several times, but you have yet to explain yourself," my father responded surprisingly calmly.

"Your Highness, your daughter rejected my proposal on the grounds that her 'heart already belongs to someone else.' But I believe that it is more than her heart that belongs to someone else. I believe that she has given herself over completely to another man, and that is why she continues to reject my advances. I have attempted repeatedly to win over your daughter, but it is apparent that she is too busy thinking of her lover to be reasonable."

"You dare accuse my daughter of being deflowered prior to marriage, simply because she rejected you?" my father proclaimed. "Do you have any evidence of such horrid allegations?"

"Your Highness, do you not see it? In the way she looks, or speaks? She walks around with a perpetual smile, as if happy. Her smile reminds me of those of my sisters, after learning that they were with child. Yet when she is around me, she seems hesitant, as if she is worried that you will find out that is no longer pure, and, therefore, cannot marry royalty."

My mouth fell open with surprise. How dare he!

"Dante, you have much temerity to make such accusations without any proof other than inference. Think of me what you will for siding with my daughter, but, given the circumstances, I have no other choice. I hereby command you to leave my kingdom immediately. You are no longer welcome here. If you do not leave now, I will have the guards 'escort' you. Good-bye!"

"You will be sorry for this, Your Highness. You will be sorry that you cannot marry off your daughter, and that she will have an illegitimate child. And I'll bet I even know of the man with whom she has had relations, for he comes from my kingdom."

"Get out!" my father screamed.

It's Link, that lowly peasant boy that you think is such a hero. He is nothing more than a troublemaker that took advantage of your daughter in a time of weakness, thinking that part of 'protecting' her means bedding her anytime he wishes. And your daughter seems to think nothing of it, because she cares not what all this means for your kingdom."

I hurried into a corner just before the doors flew open.

"Guards!" my father shouted at the top of his lungs, pushing Dante out of the room. Dante stumbled and fell hard onto his rear, and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

The guards came hurrying down the hall, and quickly surrounded Dante.

"Seize this man!" my father proclaimed. "Remove him immediately! He is never to return here!"

I watched as Dante fought the guards all the way down the corridor, dragging his feet and struggling to escape as he continued to shout accusations. His voice echoed down the hall, finally seeming to dissipate as the guards led him through a set of doors. The doors slammed shut, and suddenly all was quiet once again.

"Zelda," my father said softly. "I know you're here."

I came out of the corner and threw myself onto my knees before him. "Father, please forgive me; I did not wish to eavesdrop on your conversation. I simply came to speak with you myself about the situation at hand.

"And please, please believe me when I say that everything he told you is completely untrue. I mean, I do love Link. I will deny it no longer. But the two of us have not even kissed, much less...had relations. Link does not even know that I love him."

"Rise, Daughter," my father commanded, reaching out his hand. I took it and allowed him to help me back to my feet.

"Zelda, I did not believe a word he said for a second. I know now his true colors. I only wish I had known sooner, for I would not have allowed him to come, much less propose to you."

"Father, about that...are you disappointed that I turned him down? That is, disregarding all that just happened, and assuming that Dante was really the man he first seemed."

"Zelda, dear, whatever would make you think that?"

I looked down at the floor. "Because I know it is my duty to marry someone of another kingdom, and create a political union."

My father sighed deeply. "Come, Daughter," he entered his study and motioned for me to follow him.

I did so, and he closed the doors behind us. He led me to a chair and asked me to sit down, then went to a bookcase and pulled out a heavy tome. He set it on the table and opened it, then took a seat next to me.

"You see these paintings?" he asked. I looked down at the pages, and, although they were worn and yellow with age, I could tell they were small lithographs of old paintings.

"These paintings once decorated the castle for several centuries. Unfortunately, during the revolution of 200 years ago-what you know as the Gerudo Rebellion-the castle was set on fire and very nearly destroyed. Lost were many items of antiquity, including the original paintings featured in this book. Said paintings tell the story of the Hero of Time, and how he saved Hyrule from ruin.

"Centuries ago, the goddesses crafted the Triforce as a symbol of their strengths. They created the Sacred Realm, where they hid it. At the same time, they created an earthly realm in which humans could dwell. It became a paradise, but eventually thoughts of power poisoned the various peoples that had cohabitated peacefully for years. Avarice pitted man against man, nation against nation.

"This led to what we call the Imprisoning War. After many years of fighting, the survivors began to pick up the pieces, and Hyrule was near to entering a golden age.

"But it was not to be. For after ten years, a mysterious man, Ganondorf Dragmire, appeared at the castle. He immediately raised the suspicions of the young Princess Zelda-yes, that's right, your ancestor-but her father, the king, had no choice under the circumstances but to ally himself with this mysterious stranger. For, you see, Ganondorf came from the Gerudo, a tribe of female thieves. One male is born into the tribe every hundred years, and that man is destined to become the king. Hence, Ganondorf was the future king of the Gerudo.

"Princess Zelda was correct in her suspicions, but Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power within him. After seven years of death and destruction, Hyrule was in shambles. Suddenly, the man who came to be known as the Hero of Time appeared to awaken the sages and rescue Hyrule.

"Ganondorf imprisoned Princess Zelda, the last of the sages, in a crystal. After a great battle with the Hero of Time, he was revealed as his true self-Ganon. The fight continued, until at last the Hero of Time proved victorious.

"Once the princess was freed, the ruling dynasty was restored. She and the hero had a great love for each other, but it would not come to fruition. For marriages as political unions had been in force for years, and she had to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom, one that was later absorbed into ours and became Eastern Hyrule.

"As for the hero, while he was recognized for what he had done for the kingdom, many in the nobility saw him as a threat because of his clear love for Princess Zelda. Instead of being knighted, as he should have been, he was treated as an outsider. Deciding it best to spend the rest of his life as a commoner, he settled into a career in farming, before eventually leaving Hyrule.

"Princess Zelda was determined to keep his memory alive, so that her people would never forget all that the Hero of Time had done. As the years passed, all of her descendants attempted to continue her efforts. A celebration was held every year on the anniversary of Ganon's defeat. It was once a grand festival; however, the people began to value it less-and-less, especially as they became disenchanted with the monarchy.

"The Gerudo Revolution occurred after Ganon escaped the Sacred Realm with the help of a sorcerer. The male destined to be the next Gerudo leader had just been born, and Ganon promptly killed him, taking over his native tribe yet again. However, once Ganon was imprisoned again, the Gerudos had no leader, and the revolution resulted. Nabooru was finally able to take over, until the next male leader was born."

I began to wonder what all this was for; I had just wanted to know if my father was mad at me!

Apparently guessing at my thought process, my father turned to the back of the book, between the last page and the back cover. He pulled out a loose piece of paper, folded in half. Although it, too, was worn with age, it was clearly newer than the book.

"Read this paper, dearest. It should answer all your questions."

I took the paper from him and opened it. By the time I finished, I was shocked.

"Do you understand now?" my father asked.

I nodded my head, still too shocked for words.

My father asked for the paper back, explaining that what was contained in it was for only the two of us to know for the time being. I folded the paper and handed it to him, and he placed it back in the book. Just as he finished placing the book back on the shelf, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" my father called out.

"It is Impa, Your Highness."

"Enter."

Impa did so, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Come, sit with us. I am glad you came when you did; I need to share some important information with you. At first it was to be between Zelda and myself, but now that you are here, I believe it best to take you into our confidence. Your advice has always proven accurate, and I have no reason not to trust you. Agreed, Zelda?"

"Yes, Father."

My father lowered his voice and leaned in close to Impa, whispering to her in regards to what was on the paper.

Once he finished whispering to her, they talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, while I just sat there, lost in thought.

"Zelda, dearest, are you quite alright?" my father's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Father, may I please be excused? I have something very important to do."

"Of course," he answered, raising his eyebrows.

I curtsied and bid a hasty good night before leaving the room and hurrying upstairs.

* * *

**Link's POV**

_"Come along, Zel," I said, tugging at Zelda's hand. I led her upstairs, then down a long corridor._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see," I answered with a broad grin._

_I stopped outside a pair of massive, intricately-carved mahogany doors._

_"Wait right here," I told her._

_"Why?"_

_"You'll see," I said again._

_I slipped inside and closed the door. I took a few minutes to prepare the room before going back out into the hallway._

_I smiled to myself as I saw her. She was still in her wedding dress, but had removed her veil and pulled her hair up and off her neck. Unable to resist, I bent her back and kissed her deeply, then scooped her up._

_"Link," she giggled._

_"Close your eyes, Zel. And no peeking."_

_"Okay."_

_I carefully pushed open the doors and carried her into the room, laying her gently on the bed._

_"May I open my eyes now?"_

_"Not just yet."_

_I shut and locked the doors, then sat at the edge of the bed._

_"Open your eyes," I told Zelda._

_She did so, and a broad smile creased her face as she observed everything. I had lit candles all over, started a fire, and sprinkled rose petals around the bed._

_"Link, it's so beautiful," she proclaimed. "Thank you so much. I love you, my husband."_

_"And I you, my wife," I answered, smiling and leaning over her to give her a soft kiss._

_My smile widened as I watched the look of love in her eyes change to one of desire._

_"No more waiting," she whispered, her seductive tone surprising me and inspiring a longing deep within me. "Come here, Love. Come to me and make me yours."_

_She pulled me down for another kiss, opening her mouth to welcome me. Once we parted, I laid on the bed next to her..._

I felt pain and opened my eyes, realizing that I had been thrown from my bed. By the time I realized I had been dreaming, I could feel the ship pitching and rolling sharply beneath me.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" the captain shouted.

I rushed to the top deck along with the rest of the men. Once I was outside, I was battered by rain. A storm had gathered while I slept, and it was at full fury.

The wind whipped the sails, and waves crashed over the sides of the ship. The captain barked out hurried orders, and everyone began rushing around, trying to get the ship back under control.

As I helped some of the crew pull down the sails, I suddenly sensed Zelda's presence through our telepathic connection.

_Link, Link, are you awake? It's me, Zelda. I really need to talk to you._

_What is it Zel?_

_Do you have a few moments?_

_Zelda, I'm sorry, but a storm has come upon the ship, and I really must help keep it under control. I will contact you as soon as I can._

_Link, wait. There's something I must tell you first._

_Yes, Zel?_

I could sense her hesitation. _Zel, I'm sorry, but I really must help._

_Link...I love you._

Did she just say what I think she did? I hardly had time to think before the ship suddenly pitched again, causing me to lose my footing. I quickly grabbed part of the rigging to keep myself from falling, and took a few seconds to regain my senses. But just as soon as I had, the captain shouted for me to move on to something else.

_I love you, too, Zel,_ I responded to her without hesitation-or thought of the implications of what I had just admitted to her.

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


End file.
